Our Daughter
by HOBxBOS
Summary: Sara had a daughter at a young age with a certain lab rat. Unfortunate circumstances made them leave and he hasn't seen her or their daughter in ten years. What happens when their job brings them together again? Will they be reunited and become a family? Or will she fall for someone else? Snickers? Or Sandle? Review and tell me what you think!
1. Me and My Daughter

**So I haven't had many ideas for my old stories yet. So until something can inspire me on something good to write, I'm going to work on this new story. **

* * *

When you see this writing, it means:

**Bold: Character POV**

_Italic: What the character is thinking_

Underline: Emphasis on something

* * *

My Daughter and I:

**Sara POV**

_My name, is Sara Sidle._

_When I think about my life, and the choices I've made, I realize that even though not everything has gone as planned, I'm happy. There are some things that I would change, some people I would want back in my life, but the one thing that I would never change, is my daughter. I had her at a young age. I met her father when I was 12. We were very good friends throughout middle school and the first two years of high school. We started going out freshman year of high school. And we had our daughter when we were 16. But, due to some unexpected changes, I was forced to move with our daughter so he lost contact with me and her. It's been ten years since I've last seen him, but I've always made sure to let her know that her father loved her and wanted to be a part of her life. She has seen his pictures, and heard stories about him. His name, is Greg Sanders. Her name is Natalia Sanders._

"Mom!" My ten year old yelled for me.

"Yes?"

"When are we leaving?"

"Next week."

_We are moving to Las Vegas because I got a better job offer there. I'm a Criminal Investigator._

"I don't want to go." She whined.

_She knows how I feel about her whining but I will let it slide for now, only because I understand how she feels about leaving her friends._

"I know sweetie. But this is a good opportunity for us."

"Is Jake coming?"

_Jake is my boyfriend. She is not a fan of him. But he's always been nice to her, I just think it's because he is not her father._

"Not right away. He's going to come a little after we get there."

"Yay."

_She gets her sarcasm from me. _

"Are you going to Tanyas' house today?" I ask her.

"No. She has a doctor's appointment." She turned on the tv.

"Ok. I'm going to continue packing." I walked upstairs to my room and started to box up stuff I wouldn't be needing from now until we leave. A few minutes into packing, Natalia came in the room and jumped on my bed. "Can I help you?"

"I'm bored."

"Watch tv."

"There's nothing good on."

"Read a book."

"Ew."

"Do some homework?"

"Really?"

_She does this with me a lot. I feel like her tormenting me is entertaining to her. Brat._

"I want to go shopping."

"You think I'm made of money?"

"You have a job."

"I have bills."

"I have needs."

_Sometimes I wish this girl turned out more like her father than me. Then I wouldn't feel like I'm talking to myself half the time. But I'm only messing with her anyways. I need to do some shopping for myself as well._

"Go get your shoes on."

"Yes!" She runs out of the room pretty quickly. She's back before I finish closing the box I was filling. "Let's go."

"You keep talking to me like this young lady, you will be grounded." I gave her a look.

_She knows when she gets that 'look' then I mean business. I know she's joking most of the time, but there is a point when it's going too far._

"Ok. Sorry."

"It's ok. Let's go so we can get back."

They drove to the mall.

"Mom! Lindsay's over there. Can I go with them for a little while?" She pleaded with her eyes.

"I suppose. Stay with her and her mother!" I yelled as she ran towards them. Her friends' mom waved at me and I waved back.

_Time to do some shopping._


	2. Me, Myself, and Her

Me, Myself, and _Her:_

**Greg POV**

_My name is Greg Sanders._

_If given the choice, I would change a lot, and I mean __A LOT__ of things about my life. For one, my location. Living in Las Vegas is not the best place to be. Especially while working in Law Enforcement. There is quite a bit of crime here. I am a DNA technician. The biggest thing I would change about my life, is my daughter. I wouldn't change having her, I would change not being in her life. She's ten now. And I haven't seen her since she was one. Not to mention her mother, aka the love of my life. Cheesy, I know. I may have been 16 at the time that I last saw her mother, but I loved her and no one would ever tell me otherwise. I've tried to locate them for quite some time now, but due to their moving around a lot, I can't pin down a location on them. But I stopped trying two years ago, when I got engaged. Mainly because my fiancée forced me to stop looking. I understand her point of view. Fiancee looking for ex-girlfriend isn't exactly the most romantic thing in the world. I just miss her. And my daughter. But as far as my fiancée knows, it's just my daughter I miss. What she doesn't know won't hurt. My daughter's name is Natalia. And the love of my life is Sara Sidle…Oh…and my fiancée is Jessica Lardon._

"Hey baby." My fiancée kisses me on the cheek.

"Hey." I can't let her know that I've been thinking about them lately.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to get ready for work."

"Can't you stay?"

_She made a pouty face trying to be cute, but it's actually just annoying._

"Sorry. I need money to pay off that expensive ring of yours."

_She insisted, __insisted,__ that I buy her a one carat diamond, 14k white gold ring. Or she would not be with me. If only she knew that it was half a carat diamond and 10k white gold. She'd leave me in a heartbeat…maybe I should tell her…_

"Pooey."

_Pooey? Really? I mean, I know I'm immature for my age but come on! _

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me when you get home" She winked at me.

"We will see." I kissed her cheek. "Bye." I practically ran out of there.

_What is wrong with me?! I have a beautiful woman by my side. And I can't get over a high school crush. Nick and Warrick would make fun of me so bad. Good thing they can't read my mind._

I got to work and made my way to the DNA lab. AKA, my second home. No later than 10 minutes and Nick was in my lab.

"Hey dude." He smiled.

"Hey." I responded.

"What's up?" He frowned. "You seem like something's bothering you."

"Nope."

"Drinks? After work?" He asked.

_He's a good friend. Maybe I can talk to him about this._

"All right."

Luckily the shift went by pretty quick and soon it was Nick and I sitting next to each other at a bar.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"Ok. Well…" I told him everything. He looked at me pretty shocked.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "I never knew you had a kid."

"Yeah. I haven't seen her so no point in talking about her."

"Well Greggo if you aren't sure, or if you don't want to marry Jess, then don't. You're clearly unhappy with her."

"She makes me happy…" I defended.

"No she doesn't. The things she does to you, makes you happy. But you are not emotionally happy with her dude."

"Ugh." We spent some more time at the bar talking and thinking things through. I've decided he's right. But I just have to wait for the right time to tell her, to break things off.

_I'm going to start over new. _


	3. Cute Neighbor

The Move and Cute Neighbors:

**Sara's POV**

_We are __FINALLY__ in Las Vegas. It only took three hours longer than expected because a certain 10 year old left something at our old house. _

"So what does our new house look like?" She asked me.

"I showed you pictures."

"When?"

"Last week. But I think you were too preoccupied texting that boy." I looked at her as she blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do realize I interrogate people all the time. I can tell when you're lying."

"So can I paint my walls any color I want?" She smiled at me.

"Nice diversion. I'll let that slide. Yes you can. It's your room, you can do whatever you want with it. Except not clean it."

"Damn."

"What?" I looked at her sharply.

"Darn." She corrected.

"Better."

"I don't get it though. Damn isn't even a bad word."

"It's a start to bad words."

"Ugh. No it's not. It's what a beaver makes."

"Smartass."

"But you can say that?" She asked.

"The joy of being an adult my dear."

"Hm." She huffed and sat back in her seat.

An hour later and they were at their new house.

"It's a good size." She commented. "Can't wait to see the inside."

"So go." I told her and laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me. We went inside and looked around. It is really a nice place. "The moving truck will be here in a few hours. So be prepared."

"Yeah yeah. When do you start work?"

"Tomorrow."

"Are you nervous?"

"No. Are you nervous about school?"

"Of course! Duh!" She rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off with the attitude."

"Sorry." She looked at her feet. She went and picked out her room.

Sara waited for the truck to pull up and when it did, she started to unload it. She was outside when a guy came over to her.

"Hey. You just moving in?" His Texan accent was very noticeable.

"Yeah. Just got here today. Sara." She grabbed his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Nick. I live right over there." He pointed to a house.

"Nice to meet you."

"You need help?" He asked.

"I think I'm all set. Thank you."

"Ok."

"Mom. Where's my box of CD's?" Natalia came out and walked over to her me and Nick.

"I think it's closer to the front of the truck. Natalia this is Nick. Nick this is my daughter Natalia."

"Hi." She said shyly to him.

"Hello."

"Are you from Texas?" She asked.

"Sure am. Born and raised." He smiled.

"I like your accent."

"Natalia…" I started.

"It's ok." Nick chuckled. "I like it to. Where are you two from?"

He noticed me get a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Don't mean to creep you out."

"Sorry. I work in Law Enforcement so that makes it hard for me to trust people."

"Really? What line?" He asked. "I'm in Law Enforcement. Crime Scene Investigator."

"Oh." I said shocked. "Me too. I just transferred from San Fransisco."

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Grissom told us you were coming. You start tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I said. "Is Grissom good to work with?"

"He's the best."

"Good to know." I smiled. "I could use a little help actually."

"Ok."

Nick helped them unload the truck and with his help they got a lot done.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked.

"I should probably get home and get ready for work."

"Ok. I'll walk you out." I walked him to the door. "Thank you. Very much."

"Any time." He smiled.

_Damn he's hot._

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" He asked.

"I'll be there." I smiled and we said bye and I closed the door.

"You like him." I jumped as Natalia was standing right behind me.

"That's ridiculous." I walked past her.

"He's cute. And a lot better then Jake." I looked at her.

"Natalia."

"It's true. Jake would have just sat on the couch while you unloaded the truck. Nick didn't even know who you were and he came over to help."

_She has a point._

"End of discussion." I told her as I walked in the kitchen and put our glasses in the sink.

"Fine. I'm going to watch a movie then go to bed." She came over and hugged me. "Love you. Goodnight."

"Love you too sweetie. Night." I kissed her forehead and she went upstairs.

I put the rest of the stuff in the kitchen away and decided to call it a night.


End file.
